


Tied Down

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg gives Mycroft what he needs





	Tied Down

Greg could see the line of Mycroft’s shoulders as he came in and instantly knew what he needed. He kissed Mycroft gently and took his hand. Leading him to the bedroom, he stripped his lover, kissing him one more time before putting him where he needed to be.

When he finished, Greg stepped back to admire his handiwork. Mycroft was tied to the headboard, face down, a pillow under his hips. He was blindfolded, but relaxed, already trusting. It made Greg’s heart warm to know Mycroft loved him this way. 

Quietly, Greg moved on to the bed, parting Mycroft’s thighs. He leaned down to kiss the small of Mycroft’s back, stroking the pale skin. He shifted to kiss a freckle. “Relax for me, love.”

Mycroft took a deep breath and settled. 

“Good.” Greg leaned up and kissed the nape of his neck. 

Mycroft’s lips parted in a silent sigh. Greg smiled and kissed slowly down his spine. 

Tongue darting out, Greg could taste Mycroft’s expensive soap, smell the subtle hint of citrus and flowers. He grasped Mycroft’s hips and planted a kiss on one cheek. 

Mycroft shivered and spread himself wider, hands flexing, presenting himself as an offering to Greg’s pleasure. 

“Beautiful,” murmured Greg, dropping his head lower and licking a stripe up his arse. 

Mycroft moaned, shifting. Greg pinned him down, rendering him immobile, the taste of Mycroft heavy on his tongue. 

Greg loved this, loved feeling Mycroft shiver with pleasure. The soft sound of his wrists tugging on the ropes. Mycroft’s breath speeding with arousal. It was an addiction Greg had no desire to ever shake. 

He licked him open with precision, knowing exactly what Mycroft liked. He knew how much Mycroft needed this, needed to give up control, if only for a few minutes.

Mycroft shifted against his grip. “Please!” he cried out.

Greg drew back and wiped his mouth, smiling. Without warning, he brought down his hand on Mycroft’s arse. Mycroft cried out again and Greg leaned down to drag his tongue across the mark. A whimper escaped Mycroft’s lips.

“Good,” praised Greg, reaching for the lube. 

He settled back on his knees, pushing in two fingers, stretching Mycroft and striking at irregular intervals to keep Mycroft from anticipating the next blow.

A sob broke from free from Mycroft. Greg leaned forward and kissed his damp cheek. “You’re doing so good for me,” he said softly, opening his own flies, knowing how much Mycroft loved the drag of his clothes on his aching skin.

“Please,” said Mycroft again, voice ragged and raw from crying out.

“As you wish,” said Greg softly, slicking his cock and pushing in without preamble.

Mycroft moaned deeply, shifting around a bit before settling, clearly wanting nothing more then to be the vessel of Greg’s pleasure. It was as clear a signal as if he was begging Greg to fuck him hard.

Greg leaned over him, kissing the nape of his neck as he thrust as hard as Mycroft wanted, wringing more cries from his lips. It was a privilege to have Mycroft Holmes vulnerable beneath him and one he’d silently swore more than once to never take it for granted.

It was impossible to hold off when Mycroft was like this. Flushed, still, lost in the pleasures of the moment, the universe at bay outside their door. Beautiful.

Greg thrust a few more times and came with a grunt, filling Mycroft. He worked himself through and then reached over for the plug he’d set on the bed. He pulled out, quickly pushing the plug in. He leaned down to kiss Mycroft’s thigh, admiring the man another moment longer.

Mycroft made no attempt to move, despite his heavy erection. Greg freed his wrists and sat against the headboard, pulling Mycroft into his lap. He gently kissed Mycroft’s throat, licking the sweat from his clavicle while taking Mycroft in hand and stroking him.

There was a murmur as Greg continued stroking him, kissing freckles. It might have been gratitude, but the words were unclear. Greg’s free hand stroked Mycroft’s chest and teased his nipples.

Mycroft came almost silently, spilling over Greg’s hand. He sighed with relief, but made no attempt to move or remove the blindfold.

Greg kissed the corner of his mouth and lay him back down on the bed on his side. He got up for a cloth and carefully wiped him up, then applied salve to Mycroft’s tender arse.

Finally, all of that done, he returned everything to the en suite and cleaned out his mouth. Walking back into the bedroom he had to stop for another moment to admire the beauty of the man before him. Mycroft wasn’t asleep, but he was relaxed in a way he so rarely allowed himself to be. The shadows of late afternoon and the arrangements of his limbs made him look like some classical painting.

Smiling softly, wishing he could capture the moment and keep it in his memory the way his Holmes seemed to be able to do, Greg returned to the bed and carefully removed the blindfold.

Mycroft blinked a few times and focused on Greg, a heartbreakingly gentle smile on his lips. “I love you,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Greg cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “I love you too. Rest, I’ll get us supper.”

Mycroft nodded and closed his eyes again.

“Is the plug comfortable?” asked Greg, closing his flies again.

“Perfectly,” mumbled Mycroft, clearly near to sleep.

Greg stroked Mycroft’s hair for a moment and stepped away, knowing that the night wasn’t over, but everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab. Much thanks to beltainefaire for looking it over.


End file.
